The present invention comprises a new (ivy) geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Fisblirange.’
‘Fisblirange’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has bright red, single-type flowers, medium green, zoned foliage, vigorous growth, trailing plant habit and very good branching characteristics.
‘Fisblirange’ originated from a hybridization made in the late summer of 2005 in a controlled breeding program in Hillscheid, Germany. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘K03-8222-6’, unpatented, with white, single-type flowers and distinctly zoned foliage.
The male parent of ‘Fisblirange’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘k99-4355-5’ with brilliant red, single-type flowers, and vigorous growth habit.
‘Fisblirange’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in the spring of 2006 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Fisblirange’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 2006 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in February of 2007 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Fisblirange’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Fisblirange’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Switzerland on Jun. 23, 2008 and in Canada on Mar. 9, 2009. ‘Fisblirange’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.